One Sweet Day
by Deathstrike Phoenix
Summary: Summary: The school dance is finally coming. The two best friends have finally decided to do the same thing at the same time and at the same place: confess their love. What will it turn out? AxS


One Sweet Day

One Sweet Day

Summary: The school dance is finally coming. The two best friends have finally decided to do the same thing at the same time and at the same place: confess their love. What will it turn out? AxS

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

"I love her."

"Does he love me?"

"I sure hope she does…."

"…..because I also love him."

"At the night of the dance, she…."

"….will surely dance with me."

These were the sentences found on Auel Neider and Stellar Louisser's diaries. They have been good friends, but never knew of their feelings for one another. So…

One thing's for sure: their wish will be truly granted once the school dance arrives.

The day before. The students all chatter talking about who's going to dance with who. It was all so noisy.

Eventually…. It's not as noisy as a train passing rapidly on the railroad.

The two best friends, who love each other without knowing or telling it to one another……talked. Alone. Inside their classroom.

"Good morning, Auel. It's the day before the night of the dance, and I have been waiting for it. I wanted to ask you, have you found whom you're going to dance with?" Stellar asked in a somewhat shy tone.

"H-haven't found one yet… I'm kind of not ready to ask "this girl" yet, that's why I will have to invite her tomorrow. What about you?" Auel asked back reluctantly. He looks at the window before Stellar can open her mouth to answer.

"The same thing goes for me. He's actually kind of cute, I really do not have the guts to ask him out at this time," she said, making Auel surprised, for all the time he knew it was him.

Before the next day can ever arrive, Stellar meets up with her girlfriends Flay and Lacus. They were all chattering the same topic: tomorrow's dance. Stellar didn't hesitate to join up, because she had no other choice.

"Girls, I really need your help. I…..want to tell Auel how Stellar feels for him! But I am not ready to tell him right in front of him!" Stellar begged them. "Is that so? All you need to do is have a bit of courage in you and tell him everything tomorrow!" Flay replied, with a smile.

"That's it??" "Yeah. It happened to Lacus just yesterday. And he eventually invited her earlier than expected. Gather all the faith in you and blurt it out so you can breathe peacefully!" "Well, all I need now is…..how to talk to him without making myself a little shy…"

"We'll help you, but in one condition. You'll go with us and we'll all go together in the dance. If you ever get late or you make up an excuse that's not allowed, you'll never receive the help you wanted. Deal?" Lacus asked with her eyes closed. "I'll never be late! Stellar swears that!" Stellar said back with fury. Flay laughed.

The school's night dance finally arrived. Stellar was dressed in a marvelous sleeveless blue and white gown. She was shocked as she became the center of attention as she walks down the hall. While Auel donned a dark blue and black tuxedo, he never caught her glimpse yet.

The two's group of friends were both so exited and gave Stellar and Auel a meaningful look. The two twitched in surprise. On Stellar….

"Flay, I may look good on this, but, I don't want much attention! I prefer being seen all alone!" she sobbed. "Don't worry, I know boys can be detective, but for Auel, you seem to be good in that dress for him. He might even say you're cute," Flay giggles. "Oh come on! I'm not joking here! Lacus! What about--" "I agree on Flay's comment. Come on, let's get inside and get ready." They pulled Stellar forcedly, who was whining continuously.

Auel and his group of friends. He was completely baffled on the tuxedo he wore, and pulled Shinn's hair because of it. "WHAT is this tuxedo you just bought me? It doesn't look cool to me at all, Shinn! Who told you to buy this?" he exclaimed. "man, take it easy! You look handsome. I'm sure you and Stellar will get along so well. By the way, Rey was the one who told me to buy that," Shinn mumbles as he was being shaked. Auel gripped Shinn's collar tighter. "I don't believe that Rey ever told you to buy that!" he shrieked.

The time has come. The emcee finally announces dancing. Everyone dashes to find their corresponding partners, even Auel and Stellar's friends.

Both Stellar and Auel stay away from their friends that time for they know that they will only be a distraction. But to their surprise, destiny seemed to be in their path as they bumped each other accidentally, only them alone, in the center of all, but nobody knows. "Ah, I'm sorry, I never noticed you," the two said in unison, and looked at each other's faces.

"Well, looks like we're the only people without partners," Stellar said looking up.

Suddenly, One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey was played. The two were surprised by the sudden change of fast music to a slow and romantic one. At first Auel was hesitating to make a move while Stellar waits. But…… After a while decided to make the move so their time will not be erased.

"May I dance you?" He asked with a reluctant bow. "I'd be honored to," Stellar accepts as she smiles lightly. _It's a good thing to see him make a move. I was supposed to but he said it first. That was sweet of him, _she thought. She places her hands around his shoulders while he puts his on her waists. The two once again looked on each other as their faces draw to an inch. They both blushed greatly. But that didn't matter.

They danced all night, thinking of ways to reveal one's feelings. Then….. "I…." "You know…." They said in unison. "No, you go first, Stellar. I don't want to ruin the rules here, my advice," Auel whispered to her. "Fine then. I was supposed to say this to you yesterday but……nevermind….I….was madly in love with you before we even became friends," Stellar said in a sad and low tone.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Not feeling surprised, Auel did not respond and patted her head. He heard her silent cry. "Hey, don't cry now," he said and hugged her tightly. "Why won't I?" Stellar faced him with tears. "I know you'll hate me because we're just friends, and we cannot exceed the limit…."

Auel wipes the tears away from her magenta eyes. "No, that isn't true at all. In fact, I am also in love with you, Stellar. You have nothing to worry about," he countered her sentence. "I have always written in my diary that one day you'll fall in love with me." "The same goes….I know we were only best friends for four years but it has bloomed to love."

He touched her face and slowly inched towards hers. "It's finally midnight, isn't it?" "Yeah. And the dance hasn't ended yet, so…." Stellar was surprised as he didn't continue, but was more surprised when he kissed her tenderly. She release her hand from his shoulder as she touched his face. As he pulled his lips towards her further, her tears fell down in joy.

They pulled apart after a minute. Stellar giggled, and wipes her tears away. "I'm glad seeing your cheerful face," Auel told her with a smile. "I can't be any happier than this! I'm really, and finally relieved that my best friend loves me…." Auel was shocked, but with a smile. "I even can't believe it. We're best friends and we fell in love all of a sudden….. It happens all the time….And now for the finale, may I invite you once more to a dance?"

Stellar blushed again. "Yes!"

Then a banner with the message "Hope you all had a wonderful evening!" dropped down.


End file.
